True COLORS
by sickofshoujogirls
Summary: Kyohei realized his feelings for Sunako but he doesn't plan on telling her about it, feeling that she wouldn't understand or accept his feeling just by saying it now, he decides to make Sunako fall for him, but Sunako wants to move out. what now kyouhei!
1. Kyouhei's feelings

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC USING ANOTHER ACCOUNT SO BE NICE XD **

**JUST KIDDING BE AS BRUTAL AS YOU WANT **

**BUT PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW READER **

**HUGS AND KISSES ;) ENJOY**

I DO NOT OWN WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY BUT IF I WAS, THAT WOULD BE FREAKING AWESOME

_It's Irritating_ Kyohei thought to himself biting the tip of his thumb. He stood at the doorway of the kitchen looking at the dark haired girl who seems to be a bit cautious to his stares. But nevertheless Sunako kept chopping trying to ignore the dazzling creature, who's continuous stares gets her blood boiling.

_It's so f***ing irritating! _Kyohei exclaimed in his mind as his stares stabs Sunako from behind.

Sunako swiftly turned around and hissed "GET OUT YOU DAZZLING CREATURE! STOP STARING!" she shouted as she points that a butcher's knife at him.

"How dare you point a knife at me woman!" Kyohei shouted back pissed.

They stood and stared at each other with much tension in the air suddenly a scent of something burnt passed by them. Surprised they turned to see the pan which was heating up the burgers that they were about to have for dinner.

Sunako in a panic swiftly took the pan and scraped the burnt burger off "YOU A**! Look what you made me do! The burgers are burnt!" she hissed more fiercely than before "GET OUT!"

"I won't leave until you throw out the carrots your chopping!" Kyohei whined with obviously fake sobs.

"SHUT UP! Either take it or starve!" Sunako getting angrier.

Kyohei changing his expression dramatically as he walked towards Sunako he slowly took one step at a time.

"wh- wait what do you think your…" Sunako started backing away from Kyohei.

Kyohei slowly making his way towards Sunako with a sparkling smile on his face, the ones that Sunako can't stand because it causes her severe nosebleeds.

"You'll throw it out for me right?" Kyohei said gently as he got closer

Sunako can feel the blood rushing up she was also getting a little dizzy she backed away more quicker this time.

Kyohei's eyes widened, he rushed towards her and grabbed her hand. He sighed in relief

"Idiot woman watch were your going you almost got your hand burned by the pan" he stayed silent waiting for a thank you or a response. He gripped her wrists a bit tighter "why are you being silent all of a sudden say something Su-" he stopped when he saw that Sunako got knocked out with the nosebleed.

_You're seriously unbelievable _He thought to himself as he raised her and picked her up at his shoulders.

"Kyohei you perverrrrt" a startling voice with a teasing tone spoke. Kyohei jumped a bit and turned around to see who saw him.

Ranmaru smirked looking at Kyohei. Kyohei sighed as he carried Sunako slowly out of the kitchen.

"Kyohei that is not how you carry the girl you like. So uncute" Ranmaru teasing Kyohei more.

Kyohei rolled his eyes "if she suddenly woke up and saw me carrying her like that she'll give me a good beating for sure" he continued to walk slowly at the hallways towards the stairs.

Ranmaru giggled to himself following Kyohei from behind.

Kyohei took notice "it's not that funny Ranmaru" he said a bit irritated

"your unexpectedly honest about your feeling Kyohei" Ranmaru said with a teasing voice "you didn't even deny when I said the girl you like I take it back your super cute Kyohei" Ranmaru continued doing a cute thumbs up pose.

_Oh f*** I forgot _Kyohei thought in regret.

"Ranmaru.." Kyohei said taking a step up the stairs and then stopping.

Ranmaru surprised and stopped behind him "wh-what?" he asked a bit hesitated

_Oh no his pissed _Ranmari thought to himself.

Kyohei took a moment to answer back he seemed a bit hesitant as well.

"can.." he slowly turned around to Ranmaru with a serious expression on his face

"can you not tell Sunako or anyone about _that?_" he said tucking Sunako up his shoulder more securely.

Ranmaru speechless and really surprised made an exaggerated look on his face.

"stop that! It's not helping" Kyohei answered irritated.

Ranmaru chuckled under his breath "yes yes I got it your secret's safe with me" he said sincerely as he winked at him.

"thanks" Kyohei replied as he gently showed a smile at him.

"oh Kyohei-chan my heart skipped a beat don't smile like that or else I'll fall for you" Ranmaru said with a high pitch teasing voice.

"don't make me kick you off the stairs" Kyohei said as he lift his leg a bit as if he was to kick Ranmaru off.

"it was a joke!" Ranmaru started sobbing but obviously fake.

Kyohei sighed, turned around and continued to walk up the stairs securely holding Sunako over his shoulders.

Kyohei your love is so pure papa is so proud Ranmaru said, Kyohei feels like his going to pop a vein if he keeps talking about it with him so he just shut up and continued to walk upstairs. As they got upstairs they immediately saw Yuki walking towards the stairway to them.

"eh? Kyohei you finally SEXUALLY attacked Sunako?" Yuki started. "How expected" he continued.

Kyohei jumped at Yuki's words.

"Why am I always being accused as a pervert?" Kyohei shouted

Yuki giggled "I was only kidding, why are you being overly sensitive" he added.

Ranmaru swiftly went to Yuki's side "Kyohei has realized his feeling for Sunako so his being overly cautious" Ranmaru told Yuki while Kyohei listened.

"I see" Yuki said unpuzzled by the sudden development.

_I imagined them more surprised than this_ Kyohei thought to himself a bit confused about their reactions. Kyohei couldn't say anything he was speechless seeing how they took it all so well.

Yuki and Ranmaru began whispering in front of Kyohei, giggling after every whispering reply

"are you guys making fun of me?" Kyohei said as he glared at them.

"what? Noo we were just talking about how cute you are and your pure love" Ranmaru replied.

"yeah it's suuuuuper cute Kyohei! Uncle is so proud!" Yuki added moved to tears.

"stop making it seem like were related!" Kyohei shouted.

Yuki and Ranmaru giggled looking at Kyohei. "but Kyohei that's not how you carry the girl you like try reading a shoujo manga" Yuki said pointing at Kyohei's way of carrying Sunako.

Kyohei ignored Yuki and Ranmaru and continued to walk towards Sunako's room.

"KYOHEI! DON'T IGNORE US!" Yuki and Ranmari said in unison

He continued to ignore them and arrived at Sunako's room. He turned the knob and opened the door the first thing that pops out is the gruesomely scary aura that the room emits.

The two behind got pale sensing the scary aura but Kyohei seemed unaffected as if he was used to it "we- we'll wait here for you Kyohei" Ranmaru said barely as Yuki cried beside him.

Kyohei slowly walked in the dark room coming across the four creepy looking anatomical dolls

"looking good Hiroshi" he greeted Hiroshi.

"did you lose weight Josephine? Or should I say your organs?" he said winking to Josephine.

He realized what he just did and stopped speechless. _Im going crazy from hanging around this room with this weird woman_ he thought as he exhaled a huge sigh. He gently took Sunako off his shoulders and placed her at her own bed.

_What a stupid woman…_

_Your really unbelievable…_

_You can't even be called a woman…_

He thought as he slowly placed his fingers through her face

_But irritates me…_

_It really f***ing irritates me to the point I can't even tell anyone…_

He continued with his thoughts tracing strands of her hair through his fingers

_Why?..._

_Why do you degrade yourself?..._

_When you obviously…_

He continued as he lift strands of hair towards him

_Obviously.._

_Shine so much more than me…_

_To the point where you pulled me to realize something that I can't get away from…_

He continued, kissing Sunako's strands of hair in his fingers

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter **

**im sorry if they seemed out off character but I couldn't resist doing it **

**Don't forget to review :D **

**Please tell me what you think reader :D**


	2. Ranmaru's challenge

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter **

**Hope you enjoy R&R please :D I'd appreciate that**

**I DO NOT OWN WALLFLOWER**

~Kyouhei's POV~

She flinched a bit when I kissed her black silky hair I wonder if she noticed or maybe not, she looks sound asleep I doubt she heard that. I wonder why you look more radiant than usual when your asleep. Is it because I haven't really stared at you properly like this before?.. Or maybe I'm just that much attracted to you. The thought of feeling that way with this woman made me laugh a bit, who would have thought I'd end up falling for such an unbelievable woman.

_Why haven't I noticed before?.._

Fair white skin, black silky hair, luscious lips, long eyelashes and a cute little nose. When did you get this pretty? When did you start caring about your face? But the most important question for me right now is. Did you start caring again for someone and if so who?

The thought of you doing all this for someone else other than me it feels irritating, is this what they call jealousy? What a bothersome feeling. I looked at the skeleton clock on my right and swiftly looked back at her.

_This is all a first to me…_

"I guess I'll leave you to sleep for now. Let's play again when you wake up" I whispered to myself as I consciously smiled at her, I stood up trying not to make too much noise. I looked down at her for the last time and swiftly slipped out of the room.

~End of Kyouhei's POV~

Kyouhei shut Sunako's door as quiet as possible sounding of a soft thud as the door shut. He exhaled a soft chuckle as he smiled to himself.

"I can't believe you Kyouhei what a perverted sound you just made what did you do to Sunako? Papa is dissapointed" Ranmaru exclaimed sobbing (obviously fake). Kyouhei surprised froze at his spot he slowly glanced behind and saw his three male roommates exaggeratingly faking their sobs, Kyohei sweat dropped as he saw them.

"Kyouhei your moving too fast. You have to slow down, Uncle feels sad" Yuki muttered as he sobbed .

Kyouhei was lost for words he panicked "Wait this isn't what it looks like-" Kyouhei tried explaining but to no avail.

"To think that I tried to convince your uncle and father that you're not a pervert Kyouhei. Mother is so ashamed" Takenaga joined and continued

Kyouhei snapped and swiftly knocked all of their heads. "As I said, stop saying weird shit or else I might do something more painful next time" He cracked his fingers as if to threaten his three friends.

"Kyouhei! It hurts how could you hit your uncle?" Yuki cried running to Takenaga, seeing such a scene Kyouhei sweat dropped again as he couldn't say anything back. Takenaga the nice guy that he is patted Yuki's head gently as if petting a small fragile pet.

"There there no need to cry it didn't hurt so much right" Takenaga tried to calm Yuki down.

"Mother are you cheating on me?" Ranmaru shedding fake tears.

Takenaga surprised starting blabbering "no I wasn't Father I would never cheat on you"

"Then why are you being so sweet to Yuki?" Ranmaru exclaimed getting to much into his role.

Takenaga jumped and quickly let Yuki go "no- uhm- it was a misunderstanding" he blabbered.

Kyouhei snapped and started leaking out a scary aura and it emphasized with Sunako's scary room which was behind him.

"Didn't I made myself clear earlier? You guys are doing it again" He said with a killing aura.

The three took a step back and gulped all at the same time.

After a while Kyouhei calmed down again they all went to the living room so that they won't accidentally wake Sunako up. The boys were relaxing as usual at the living room reading a book or watching t.v. it's their favorite past time activities but Kyohei looked troubled, and then he spoke.

~Kyohei's POV~

"Have any of you noticed that Sunako became more…"

I stopped trying not to finish my sentence it's too embarrassing to say something along the lines of _Pretty or dazzling_. They'll never let me live it down.

"More what?" Yuki asked innocently.

You idiot don't make me say it! You know what I mean.

"uhm you know different she seems better?" I said dodging his gaze.

"better how?" Ranmaru asked with the same face that Yuki had.

You guys… seriously you guys are killing me.

"how should I put it she looks better?" I tried to speak normally but I felt my voice cracked a bit.

"Geez Kyouhei just tell us properly we can't figure it out unless you tell us properly" Takenaga said with a straight face. It caught me off guard and it made me think that maybe I can tell them, yeah why not? We've know each other for God knows how long I guess being a little honest won't hurt.

"Do- do you guys think that Sunako got more pretty?" I managed to say as I shut my eyes expecting a laugh or maybe something worse.

~End Kyouhei's POV~

The three boys were a bit taken back by his honest words the three made eye contact as if they all have the same idea in their minds they nodded to each other and called out to Kyouhei.

"Doesn't she look like she's sparkling?" Ranmaru started to talk.

Kyouhei caught his words and immediately made a look that says _BINGO_ all over.

Yuki hid his soft snicker "Sunako just really gives you the feeling that you don't want to take your eyes away from her right?" Yuki continued with a slight smirk and so does Ranmaru.

"Right that's exactly what I'm talking about so you two see it too? I thought that I was the only one" Kyouhei said with a bit of relief obviously shown on his face.

"Kyouhei sorry but honestly we don't really see much difference from before" Takenaga said as he took a sip from his tea cup.

Kyouhei a bit surprised didn't answer for a moment "but Yuki and Ranmaru just said that-" he continued.

"Yeah sorry we lied Kyohei " Yuki cut him off with a huge grin on his face.

Ranmaru smiled and continued "Kyouhei you just really have it bad for Sunako".

"That-" Kyohei stuttered "That's impossible love can't blind me that much you guys are lying".

"You want to bet?" Ranmaru said confidently.

Kyohei 's Eyebrows met as he scrunched it.

Ranmaru handed the notebook he was reading to Kyouhei "Here take it" Kyouhei took the notebook but was still a bit cautious "What am I suppose to do with this" Kyouhei asked.

"That's your excuse if Sunako suddenly wakes up that's her notes I borrowed it from her, return it to her room and look at her and see for yourself if we were lying" Ranmaru challenged Kyouhei.

**This is far as I will go with this one **

**Hope you liked it **

**R&R little pretties ;)**


End file.
